It's Just A Game
by Arzamastsev
Summary: Les animations sont tiré de la réalité virtuelle depuis toujours, réalisé à l'aide de l'animatron,les productions ont multiplié leurs chiffres d'affaire par dix mais par leur soif d'argent,ils ont rendu leur inventions hors de controle et pousse les choses encore plus loin alors que Mérida devient de force animatrice pour "Brave",elle se retrouve coincée au milieu de cette histoire
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Arzamastsev (enfin , moi , je ne sais pas si mon pseudo aura ou non changé lorsque vous lirez ceci :o )

 **Titre:** It's just a game.

 **Les couples:** Pour le moment , aucun , je mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres .

 **Rating:** Eum ... Je ne sais pas vraiment , normalement , il n'y a rien de trash , si il devait arriver quelque chose d'un peu plus malsain ou je ne sais quoi dans le genre , je changerai :o  
 **  
Synopsis:** Les animations sont tiré de la réalité virtuelle depuis toujours, réalisé à l'aide de l'animatron,les productions ont multiplié leurs chiffres d'affaire par dix mais par leur soif d'argent,ils ont rendu leur inventions hors de controle et pousse les choses encore plus loin alors que Mérida devient de force animatrice pour "Brave",elle se retrouve coincée au milieu de cette histoire.

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Disney (oui , bon , sauf l'OC , j'avoue :') ) tout comme l'histoire d'origin #LeMondeDeMerida

 **Réponses aux avis :** / **  
**

* * *

 ** Cha** **pitre un**

Tout le monde connait les contes de fées ou les histoires légendaire mettant en scène des héros d'une autre époque , le fait est que peu de gens connaissent la vérité derrière ses histoires .  
Tout le monde pense que ce ne sont que des histoires et les films les relatant , de l'animation et bien ...Non .  
Qu'est ce alors ?  
L'animatron.  
Je suppose que maintenant , nous arrivons à cet instant ou vous pensez que ce texte n'a plus aucun sens , alors , laissez moi vous raconter toute la vérité et ce , depuis le début .

Tout commence en 1937 , juste entre les deux guerres .Les dessins animé à l'époque n'était que de l'animation , des dessins s'enchainant durant toute la durée de l'histoire mais pas pour l'animation des plus connu :"Blanche neige ". Ce chef d'oeuvre fut la première histoire produite par l'animatron et son succès fulgurant encouragea les studio d'animation à l'usage de cette pratique , l'animatron prit alors de l'importance et chaque studio d'animation s'en dota , juste pour avoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux , peu importe les conséquences .  
Alors , je ne répond toujours pas à la question principale , n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? L'animatron est un fauteuil .Rien d'impressionnant ?Attendez . Sur ce siège , l'on attache solidement une personne , l'animateur qui sera le héro de la futur animation . Lorsque l'on allume cette brillante invention , le sujet sera alors plongé dans un monde dont il ignore tout et le moindre de ses faits et geste sera filmé pour créer un film .Vous vous doutez un peu de la suite , non ? Si au début , les histoires n'étaient que charmante et suivant une histoire guidée par l'animateur , ces dernières n'étaient pas assez ... Enrichissante ? Rapidement , les réalisateur trouvèrent un moyen d'ajouter du "piment" dans la moindre histoire , de rajouter cet élément dangereux ou tragique , capable de faire frissonner , de faire pleurer ceux qui visionnait leur production et tout cela , pour faire monter leur ventes , pour s'enrichir , pour multiplier les animatron , multiplier la production et rendre leur abolition impensable .

Ou est le mal ?  
Et bien , on ne sait pas réellement . Il y a des tas d'histoires sur concernant les studios et personne ne sait si ne serait ce que la moitié sont vraies .Se certaines , plus futiles , ne concernent que les revenus des différentes production ou même , des sous sol des studios et de leur contenu , d'autres sont bien plus inquiétantes . Disparitions , morts , bien des histoire obscurcissent la réputation des studios mais ce ne sont que des histoires et tout le monde le dira , il n'y a pas de preuve , pas le moindre élément donnant un tant soit peu de véracité à ce que les gens se murmurent au coin du feu , tel une histoire de fantôme .  
Il est vrai qu'il y a pourtant eu des tas d'actions en justice , des pétitions , des manifestation et pourtant , pas la moindre conséquence .

L'état ne fait rien ? Pourquoi ferait il une telle chose ? Comme je l'ai dit juste avant , le monde est devenu accro à ces animations , n'avez vous pas vous même un dessin animé qui a fait vibré votre enfance , un film à l'histoire si tragique que vous en avez pleuré ? Si , on en a tous un .  
De plus , l'état touche quinze pourcent des gains des productions , autant vous dire qu'il y a assez de chiffres sur leurs chèques que pour fermer les yeux sur une ou deux disparition et rendant alors cet entrée d'argent indispensable à l'état .

Alors , voila à quoi ce résume l'animatron et la production d'animation .  
Ce que je vous propose maintenant , c'est de connaitre l'histoire de l'une des animatrice , de celle qui ressemble tant à son personnage , celle plus connue sous le doux nom de Mérida .

* * *

-"Mérida , tu vas encore être en retard .  
-Je sais maman.  
-Mère , pas maman , c'est tellement ...Vulgaire "maman" , quelle idée d'employer un tel mot.  
-Ho oui , tendre et chère mère , permettez vous que je puisse sortir de mes appartements dans quelques instants ou préféreriez vous que je passe plus ample temps à étudier le richissime vocabulaire que vous employez avec tant d'aisance ?  
-Je suppose que tu fais de l'humour , c'est ce pas ?  
-Tu as vraiment un doute la dessus ? "

Elinor se retourna alors , presque rageusement , et referma la porte derrière elle .Prenant alors à nouveau son temps , Mérida se laissa tomber sur son lit , soupirant . Elle ne voulait pas y aller et elle maudissait ce rendez vous depuis qu'il avait été fixé .Être animatrice , qu'elle idée stupide , elle n'aimait pas plus les dessins animé que sa mère n'appréciait ses manières .  
Fouillant la poche arrière de son jeans , la rousse en sortit une lettre censée la laisser entrer dans les studios .

 _"Chère mademoiselle Dunbroch ,_

Nous sommes heureux de vous offrir un poste en tant qu'animatrice dans nos studios .  
Contrairement à nos concurrents , nous ne faisons aucun casting pour trouver nos animateurs , nous trions sur le volet des millions de dossier à la recherche de la personne ressemblant le plus à notre héro et vous êtes sans aucun doutes possible , la seule jeune femme pouvant incarné ce rôle .

Les studios Disney "

Peu de gens avaient la chance de recevoir ce genre d'invitation , les studios Disney étaient bien plus exigent que tout les autres pour ce qui était de leur animateur et ils avaient choisi la seule personne qui ne rêvait pas d'être animatrice , qui ne voulait pas de la richesse qu'ils promettaient .Ce qu'elle voulait , elle , c'était le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait , de pouvoir une fois sa majorité atteinte , faire le tour du monde , son arc dans le dos avec juste de quoi vivre dans les poches .  
Alors , Mérida avait refusé la proposition , rédigé hâtivement sur l'emballage d'un sandwich une lettre de refus et l'avait posté avant d'aller en cours . C'était sans compter sur sa mère qui , par on ne sait quel miracle avait su pour cette offre et plus étrange encore , pour la lettre-emballage . La suite est simple , Elinor avait récupéré le courrier , l'avait jeté et avait passé une après midi entière à rédiger une lettre digne d'une oeuvre d'art en confirment que sa fille participerait au projet .  
N'allez pas croire que madame Dunbroch faisait ça pour aider sa fille ou pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'elle voulait , non , loin de la , ses projets étaient tout autre . Elinor voulait voir sa fille faire de longues études , elle voulait qu'elle ait plus de diplome qu'elle n'en avait besoin , qu'elle devienne médecin , avocat ou politicienne , le genre de vie dont elle avait rêvé enfant , qu'elle n'avait pas eu mais qu'elle voulait alors imposée à sa descendante . Une idée absurde , n'est ce pas ? C'est ce que Mérida s'entêtait de lui dire et ce , depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de comprendre ce que sa mère mijotait .

-"Mérida !"

Le cri d'Elinor , provenant du rez de chaussé força la rousse à se lever . Elle attrapa d'un geste rageur son sac à dos et enfila son casque audio . Dévalant les marches quatre à quatre , elle savait que sa mère l'attendait en bas des marches et s'activait sur son téléphone pour faire jaillir de son casque les premières notes de **Gun In My Hand** de **Dorothy.** Inspirant profondément, l'adolescente put alors passer sans s'arrêter devant sa mère , sans même entendre la moindre de ses paroles . La musique était peut être la dernière protection de la rousse dans ce genre de circonstance , c'est à dire , à chaque fois que sa mère tentait de lui faire la leçon .

L'ainée des Dunbroch se retrouva rapidement dehors , le vent balayait la ville et le soleil tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage entre le feuillage oranger qui bordaient les routes , semblable à une voute protégeant les rues .  
Mérida ne s'arrêta qu'un instant avant de reprendre son chemin , pressant le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard , sa mère lui ferait une scène monstrueuse si cela venait à arriver .  
Elle traversa le quartier sans trop de difficulté et prit le métro à la station Angus .Dans le métro , pas de fou chantant tout en se fracassant le crane contre les portes , pas de mendiant demandant de l'argent pour l'aider après sa récente perte d'emplois -cette perte qui restait récente au fur et à mesure des mois - , ni d'homme ivre mort dormant sur les sièges . Depuis l'implantation des studios cette ville , beaucoup de choses avaient changé . Il y avait la construction du quartier chic ou venait d'emménager la famille Dunbroch grace à l'offre des studios, les métros avaient eu droit à une rénovation et étrangement , il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de misère ou que ce soit .Les studios avaient refait le quartier avec leur vision idéalisé du monde et il suffisait de connaitre le nouveau nom de cette ville pour comprendre .

-"Bienvenue à perfect-city"

Mérida soupira ces quelques mots alors qu'elle sortait de la station de metro , pile devant les studios . Elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier cette ville que ce soit avant d'y vivre ou en y vivant , le nom à lui seul l'agaçait déjà .Si cette ville semblait être faite pour Elinor , ce n'était pas le cas pour ses enfants .

* * *

-"Bonjour ! Tu dois être Mérida , c'est bien ça ?  
-Si je dis non , j'ai le droit de rentrer chez moi ?  
\- Ho! Que tu es drôle !  
-Ouais , c'est ça, on me le dit souvent ."

La rousse pesta mentalement , son casque pendant autour de son cou et ses mains aux fonds de ses poches , n'importe qui était capable de dire qu'elle n'était pas de la plus merveilleuse des humeurs .Lorsqu'elle était arrivée , il y a de ça vingt minutes , le garde à l'entrée n'avait pas voulu la laisser entrer . Pourquoi ? Il affirmait une ânerie au sujet d'une liste alors que la jeune fille brandissait sous son nez la lettre qui la convoquait dans ces fichus studios . Le ton était rapidement monté et pour cause , l'adolescente était du genre à s'enflammer pour un rien .Ce ne fut alors qu'après un quart d'heure de conversation avec ce qui pouvait paraitre comme étant un sourd , à l'instant ou Mérida , sur la pointe des pieds, était tentée de lui faire manger sa satanée lettre que l'assistante de production était arrivée . Des cheveux blond soigneusement attaché , une robe si serrée que Mérida en venait à se demander comment elle pouvait marcher , sans compter les talons sur lesquelles elle était dressée , semblable à des échasses .Pire que son allure , pire que ses lunettes ridicules et pire que sa démarche , l'assistante de production avait un défaut qui agaçait au plus haut point la rousse , c'était sa voix . Aigue au de la du possible , elle semblait chanter avec une joie à peine dissimuler tout ce qu'elle disait . Cette femme était tout bonnement insupportable .Pourtant , bien qu'agaçante , ce fut elle qui régla son compte au garde . A grands coups d'arguments , de grands geste mais ce fut sans aucun doute sa voix qui eut raison du garde , qui , visiblement désireux de se débarrasser de cette nuisance sonore , fit un geste vague aux deux femmes .

Du coup , maintenant , c'était à la rousse de supporter ce flot de paroles insupportables alors qu'elle était contrainte de suivre mademoiselle Charlotte à travers les couloirs des diverses nerveusement devant , Mérida s'interrogeait plus sur le pourquoi du comment cette femme arrivait à se mouvoir qu'à écouter ce que cette dernière disait .

Blablabla , studios jolis , blablabla , dons pour la ville , blablabla, ...

-"Alors , est ce que tu as des questions ?  
-Non , pas vraiment , sauf peut être pour savoir ce que je dois faire .  
-Ho mon dieu , ma chérie ! J'ai failli oublié !  
-Ma chérie ?  
-Tes horaires , ta salle d'animation , le casting , tes collègues ...Ho mon dieu .  
-Attendez , vous m'avez vraiment donné un petit nom ?  
-Bon ! Concentrons nous ! Tu me suis ? Nous allons au studio 214 , c'est dans l'aile B , la ou sont réalisée toutes les production sur les princesses !  
-Vous ne m'écoutez pas , hein ?  
-Alors...De quoi devais je te parler ? Ha oui !Ton horaire . Alors , chaque animateur doit être à neuf heure précisément dans l'animatron pour que l'on puisse commencer l'installation à neuf heure trente , les animateurs travaillent jusque quatorze heure , heure de repas . Vous avez droit à une heure de pause pour vous dégourdir les jambes , manger et rencontrer les autres animateurs , c'est très enrichissant !Puis , donc , vous reprenez à quinze heure , quinze heure trente , les animatrons sont de nouveau en marche et à vingt heure , vous êtes libres !  
-J'ai un castor et trois licornes chez moi , paillette , chips et Bernard , elles aiment manger mon canapé .  
-Alors , tu vis avec tes parents dans l'une des maisons offerte par les studios , c'est cela ? Oui , évidemment , c'est dans ton dossier . Si ça t'intéresse , tu peux demander au garde un formulaire x-16-F1 qui te permettra d'avoir droit à un appartement en collocation avec un autre animateur . Les appartements sont au nord des studios , ils sont plus prêt et te permette un meilleur emploie du temps .  
-C'est tout ?  
-Je crois qu'on est bon ! Voila le studio 214 , tout ce studio n'est consacré qu'à ta future animation , tu es une star pour tout ceux qui travaillent la dedans , je te laisse ici ."

Un large sourire garnissait les lèvres de la femme et Mérida , trop heureuse de pouvoir fuir , se glissa dans le studio , juste pour se coller contre le mur et entendre les petits pas trottinant de la blonde , ce son était semblable à une bénédiction aux oreilles de l'adolescente .Un silence effrayant planait autour d'elle et la seule chose qui vint l'interrompre fut un soupir de la rousse , ayant pour but de repousser ses boucles rousses lui barrant la vue .  
Après un instant de repos plus que mérité , l'ainée des Dunbroch se décida à partir à la recherche de l'animatron , se doutant qu'il y aurait sans doute quelqu'un pour lui indiquer quoi faire la bas .  
Ses pas raisonnait dans les couloirs rendant tout de suite tout un peu effrayant . Les anciens accessoires pendus aux murs , les décors poussé dans les coins , il n'y avait rien de rassurant mais rien d'assez effrayant que pour forcer la rousse à faire demi-tour .  
Mérida passa la porte des loges sans croiser personne et sans réellement comprendre à quoi servaient des loges avec l'animatron . Il faisait noir à un tel point que l'on ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains . L'adolescente gardait la porte ouverte , permettant alors à un fin rayon de lumière d'éclairer la pièce mais au bout d'un moment , elle fut contrainte d'abandonner l'entrée . La porte se referma avec lenteur et plongea , en quelques secondes à peine les loges dans le noir le plus complet . Guidée par son instinct , la fille Dunbroch ne quitta en aucun cas le mur , laissant ses doigts le parcourir , persuadée qu'elle finirait par trouver un interrupteur .

Pourtant , sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver le dit bouton , la lumière s'alluma subitement .

-"SUPRISE!"

Mérida se crispa , elle haissait les surprises et elle les détestait d'avantage lorsque ces dernières lui était adressée .Tournant lentement la tête , elle vit que les loges ressemblaient plus à une grande salle de repos qu'à autre chose et qui plus est , ce que cet endroit était noir de monde .Un rapide coup d'oeil lui permit de repérer que ce n'était que des employer . Maquilleuses , producteur , stylistes et même cette chère assistante de production , à croire que l'on ne pouvait lui échapper .  
La rousse ne sut quoi dire , loin d'être heureuse face à cet accueil , elle entendait déjà sa mère la blâmer pour ne pas avoir été amicale , alors , dans un sourire crispé , elle marmonna un "super!" . Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air satisfaite mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle , le moindre de ses sentiments trahissant sans cesse son expression .  
Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre , elle n'eut que des rires en réponse .

-"Digne d'une princesse d'Ecosse , non ?  
-Ho oui ! Ils ont très bien choisis !  
-J'ai hate que l'on puisse commencer !  
-Ho , oui ! Je veux voir les scènes que l'on aura !"

Perdue dans ce joyeux brouhaha , les gens autours de Mérida exprimaient une joie dérangeante et désarmante .Ne sachant réellement quoi faire , son regard resta braqué sur la foule , jusqu'à ce qu'un homme , bien plus grand qu'elle ne s'approche .

-"C'est un peu étrange au début mais on s'y fait rapidement , tu verras , je suis Jimmy Cricket mais l'on m'appelle Jiminy , je suppose que tu connais l'allusion , non ?  
-Pinocchio ,c'est ça ?  
-Exactement , mon père a été l'animateur de Jiminy et du coup , j'ai hérité de ce surnom .Je suis le producteur , chargé de t'épier lorsque tu sera dans l'animatron .  
-Je suis ... Ca ne sert à rien de me présenter je suppose .  
-Non , effectivement , tout le monde te connait ici , tu es l'héroine de notre prochaine animation . J'aimerai faire quelques test avec toi pour calibrer l'animatron , ça ne te dérange pas de faire ça maintenant , je m'en voudrai de te faire venir deux heures plus tot demain matin ."

Un sourire rassurant , Jiminy semblait être quelqu'un de bien , plutot envieuse de quitter toute cette foule , Mérida hocha la tête et dans perdre un instant , Jimmy l'entraina à sa suite . Durant le trajet , il lui expliqua l'équipe avec laquelle elle allait travailler , du fait qu'elle avait à sa disposition deux maquilleuse , une coiffeuse et une styliste . Il mentionna aussi qu'il y aurait une infirmière , au cas ou et qu'en dehors de ça , il n'y avait que des techniciens et lui même .  
Mérida hocha la tête , faisant un effort pour le suivre et pour retenir un maximum de chose .Son guide ouvrit alors une grande porte et dévoila aux yeux de la plus jeune une pièce plus grande que son salon et sa chambre réunie ou , au milieu , ne tronait qu'un siège semblable à celui des dentiste , provoquant une moue chez la rousse . L'un des murs de la pièce possédait une fenêtre ou de l'autre coté , l'on pouvait apercevoir une console et bien trop de technologie que la rousse se pensait tout bonnement incapable de nommer .

-"Ho , il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire .  
-Quoi ?  
-Mérida , tu es la première a tourner une animation seule . Tout nos autres films avaient un groupe d'animateur mais pas toi .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-L'histoire dans laquelle tu dois évoluer ne doit dépendre que de toi pour que l'on puisse avoir l'animation que nous cherchons .  
-Et qu'est ce que ça change d'être seul ?  
-Ca , je n'en sais rien , je compte donc sur toi pour me dire si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'étrange , un bug ou ...Quelqu'un qui pourrait être ...Hors contexte ? "

La fille Dunbroch fronça les sourcils , tentée de faire remarquer à cet homme qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose de précis plutot que de possible soucis dans sa production mais d'autres personnes débarquèrent dans la pièce , filant dans le bureau voisin pour s'amuser à allumer une à une chaque machine dans la pièce voisine . Jiminy fit alors un rapide signe à l'adolescent et alla s'enfermer avec les autres dans la pièce voisine .Mérida posa son sac et son casque au pied du siège , fixant alors les murs , ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que cet endroit ressemblait bien trop aux salles d'isolement des hopitaux psychiatrique , de quoi rendre tout cela malsain .

-" C'est bon Mérida , tu peux t'installer ."

Légèrement hésitante , la rousse s'allongea sur le siège alors qu'une infirmière lui installa les lunettes et les capteurs nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'animatron .Au bout de quelques minutes , elle entendit à nouveau la porte , signe que l'infirmière venait de partir . Bien que ce ne soit pas le genre des Dunbroch d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit , Mérida était nerveuse . Sa respiration hésitante et presque tremblante ne faisant qu'accentuer sa crainte .

-"Hey , Mérida , on est la pour veiller sur toi , tout se passera bien ."

La voix de Jimmy à travers les baffles de la pièce rassurèrent la jeune femme . Inspirant profondément , elle ferma les yeux .  
Tout ce passerait bien , après tout , ce n'était que de la réalité virtuelle , non ?

* * *

 **Bon , voila la fin du premier chapitre . Je ne vais pas vous mentir , je n'étais pas du tout rassurée à l'idée de commencer une histoire sur ce site parce que même si j'y ai passé des heures à lire des histoires , je ne me sentais pas vraiment au niveau des autres . Remarquez , je ne le pense toujours pas mais il faut bien commencer quelque part et j'espère vraiment pouvoir m'améliorer et que je puisse , avec le temps , être plus sure de ce que j'écris .Alors , pour ça , pour m'aider à évoluer et à corriger mes erreurs , je prendrai compte de toutes vos remarques sur mes erreurs pour ne pas les répéter ...Voila , voila , je ne vous ennuis pas plus !**

Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Arzamastsev (enfin , moi , je ne sais pas si mon pseudo aura ou non changé lorsque vous lirez ceci :o )

 **Titre:** It's just a game.

 **Les couples:** Pour le moment , aucun , je mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres .

 **Rating:** Eum ... Je ne sais pas vraiment , normalement , il n'y a rien de trash , si il devait arriver quelque chose d'un peu plus malsain ou je ne sais quoi dans le genre , je changerai :o  
 **  
Synopsis:** Les animations sont tiré de la réalité virtuelle depuis toujours, réalisé à l'aide de l'animatron,les productions ont multiplié leurs chiffres d'affaire par dix mais par leur soif d'argent,ils ont rendu leur inventions hors de controle et pousse les choses encore plus loin alors que Mérida devient de force animatrice pour "Brave",elle se retrouve coincée au milieu de cette histoire.

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Disney (oui , bon , sauf l'OC , j'avoue :') ) tout comme l'histoire d'origine #LeMondeDeMerida

 **Réponses aux avis :**

 **Guest:** Alors , avant tout sache que ... Tu étais mon premier avis et que j'ai vraiment eu peur de te lire . C'est bête mais j'ai attendus une bonne heure avant d'oser X')  
Je suis timide et j'avais peur d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible , voila,voila ...Remarquez mon grand courage *ironie*  
Alors ,d'abord , je suis aussi une grande fan de Mérida parce que c'est l'une des premières princesses disney à ne pas chanter (miracle) et qu'elle fait bouger les choses d'elle même !Puis , je comprend parfaitement l'ennui lorsque l'on doit déchiffrer un texte en anglais , surtout si l'on a un si mauvais niveau en anglais que moi :')  
Et pour tout le reste , merci , merci beaucoup , je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire plaise et j'espère vraiment qu'elle plaira encore par la suite .Alors , merci , merci , merci beaucoup !

* * *

 ** Chapitre deux**

-"D'accord princesse , tu peux y aller ."

Mérida se redressa , grimaçant , il lui fallut une ou deux minutes pour se faire au retour à la réalité , comme à chaque fin de séance avec l'animatron .Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'elle travaillait pour les studios et si ses journées lui semblaient bien trop longues , le fait de passer de moins en moins de temps chez elle lui plaisait .Ses horaires étaient rythmé par Jiminy qui lui disait quand commencer , quand est ce qu'elle pouvait prendre sa pause et quand est ce que ses journées étaient fini .Donc , la plupart du temps , la voix de Jiminy était un peu comme entendre la sonnerie de fin de cours , une mini-libération .  
La rousse s'étira un instant avant de ramasser son sac et de filer vers le réfectoire . Son casque finit rapidement sur ses oreilles et bien que pas un son ne jaillisse des écouteurs , son port était presque une obligation au yeux de l'adolescente .Le fait de le porter lui garantissait un peu de calme et pour cause .Si l'utilisation de l'animatron n'avait rien de comparable dans la réalité, les pauses entre chaque séances avaient bien plus de ressemblances avec la réalité . Ces brefs instants de repos étaient comparable à un attroupement de groupies hystériques et déguisées , voila tout . Comment décrire la situation autrement ? Dans une salle immense , s'entassaient autours de tables des gens de tous horizons , la plupart vêtu comme leurs personnages et tous , s'extasiant sur l'emploie de l'animatron , sur les vertus de l'implantation des studios dans le quartier . Tous ceux qui peuplaient le réfectoire semblaient être guidé , tel des ânes dirigé par une carottes , cliché peu élogieux mais sans aucun doutes le plus représentatif .  
Alors , au lieu de subir de petits cris hystériques , des gloussements agaçants et des remarques dénuées d'interet , Mérida préférait ne rien entendre , dissimulée sous son casque . Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait faire un effort , se rendre aimable et sociable et elle trouverait sans aucun doutes quelqu'un d'autre comme elle , contraint d'être la et elle l'aurait fait , si ses séances d'animation ne lui donnaient pas la nausée .

Comatant presque sur sa table , fixant sa collation comme un fardeau à porter depuis un moment , Mérida était , comme à chaque repas , coupée du monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un saisisse son casque et le lui retire avec une confiance dérangeante et une rapidité sans nom .Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la rousse , une seule que pour l'insouciant ayant osé lui prendre ce qui était à elle aille remplacé la pomme sur la table . Unique fille de la famille et qui plus est l'ainée , Mérida avait de vieux réflexe que son père qualifiait comme étant des réflexe de famille . Un peu violent et pas des plus féminin mais au moins , elle savait se défendre .  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez à nez avec un grand brun doté de trois poils sous le mentons et un hair surpris , brandissant le casque de la rousse comme ultime bouclier .

-"Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entamer la conversation comme ça Eugène ..."

Mérida fit volte face pour voir une jeune fille , presque dissimulée sous une perruque blonde , un sourire désolé aux lèvres .Doucement , la fille Dunbroch lacha l'inconnu qui ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir derrière la blonde .

-"Alors , reprenons du début , d'accord ? Je m'appelle Fleur , connue sous le nom de Raiponce ici . Le voleur de casque , c'est Eugène , Flinn pour l'animation. On a aussi Pascal et Maximus avec nous mais la , tout de suite , ils se battent pour une part de tarte ...Donc on ne les verra pas tout de suite .  
-Une part de tarte ? C'est LA dernière part de tarte à la pomme blondie et j'aurais pu l'avoir si tu ne m'avais pas trainé ici . Elle m'appelait ...On était fait pour finir ensemble ...  
-Eugène , arrête un peu , laisse la parler ."

Mérida resta figée un instant , laissant son regard passé de la blonde à son ami comme si il y avait quelque chose à comprendre . Ils étaient en costume , probablement des copies conformes de ce que portaient leur personnages dans l'animatron . C'est vrai que l'on pouvait avoir la même tenue que le héro que l'on incarnait , le but étant d'avoir de meilleurs résultats parce que qu'il y aurait sois disant une meilleure immersion . Lorsque l'on lui avait fait la demande , la couturière s'approchant à grands pas , ciseaux et mètres aux bouts des doigts , la rousse lui avait fait rapidement comprendre que c'était hors de question . Elle n'aimait pas les robes et encore moins celles de princesse et ce , même si c'était la robe d'une princesse d'Ecosse se battant pour sa libertée , ça restait une robe .  
Un cri retentit au loin et Mérida se pencha pour voir qu'au buffet , deux jeunes se battaient presque . Oui , presque parce que ce n'est pas réellement une bagarre lorsque le plus petit des deux se retrouve couché de force sur les plats de nouilles et parts de pizza diverses et variée . Ca , ca devait être Pascal et Maximus .

-"Mérida , le film Rebelle ."

Tout à coup , comme si l'on venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur chez la petite blonde , ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent et un cri lui échappa . La suite de ses paroles furent rapides et désordonnée mais ce que Mérida en retint semblait amplement suffisant.  
Bla-Blabla-Génial , première animation avec un seul animateur ,blabla , vouloir être à sa place ( à noter la réaction d'Eugène derrière , outré ) , blabla , Fantastique ! Fleure faisait de grand geste et semblait presque sautiller , au bout d'un instant , alors que Flinn , Pascal et Maximus se plaignaient d'avoir perdu cette fameuse part de tarte et que Mérida la finissait avec un soudain appétit , la blonde se tut enfin pour se laisser tomber à côté de la seule autre fille de la table avec une délicatesse incomparable puisque la rousse dut lutter pour ne pas tomber du banc .

Ce fut Fleure qui meubla les trois quart de la conversation et Eugène qui la compléta de temps à autre et si Mérida aimait ses pauses calmes et reposantes , il fallait avouer qu'être ainsi entouré ne la dérangeait pas et était même plutôt agréable ...En quelques sorte . Le fait est que plus d'une fois , ce petit groupe parvint à la faire sourire , si bien , qu'elle finit presque par oublier son mal de crâne .

Jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie se fasse entendre , suivie d'une seconde , marquant la fin de la pause et comme un seul homme , les animateurs se levèrent , semblant trembler d'exitation à l'idée de reprendre leur aventures alors que Mérida , la dedans ... Elle avait cette folle envie de faire demi tour et de rentrer chez elle .Ramassant rapidement ses affaires , elle fut la dernière à quitter le réfectoire .

* * *

-"Ok , princesse , je lance la séance ."

Un soupir échappa à la rousse alors que peu à peu , un monde se recréait sous ses yeux , l'Ecosse , les châteaux , la ville moyenâgeuse , tout se construisait pierre après pierre alors qu'apparaissait subitement les animaux et autres villageois . Ces quelques secondes ou le monde que produisait l'animatron ce mettait en place , ce petit instant ou tout reprenait la ou la "princesse" l'avait laissé lors de sa dernière séance . C'était lors de ces dernières minutes que la jeune femme restait critique et ou elle savait que ce monde n'était que numérique parce qu'il fallait avoue qu'après , une fois la machine lancée ...Rien ne semblait plus réel que l'herbe frôlant le moindre de ses pas , que le vent faisant voler ses cheveux de feu et l'odeur des tourtes provenant des cuisines .  
Plongée dans sa contemplation du décor , Mérida resta un moment figée , oubliant dans quel contexte elle avait laissé son histoire .

-"Attaque surprise !"

S'enchainant et laissant alors leurs rires se faire entendre , les triplés se lancèrent dans une attaque presque aérienne , sautant du lit pour tomber sur leur soeur .Amich, Hubert et Harris, copies conformes de ceux qui vivaient avec la rousse hurlèrent presque de rire en voyant leur attaque se solder par une réussite .Oubliant alors rapidement toutes ses hésitations , l'ainée attaqua à son tour , chatouillant les côtes de ses frères .Cela dura un peu plus d'une heure , une course poursuite à travers la chambre , un combat d'épées en bois , rythmé par les attaques "surprise" des trois petits roux . L'adolescente ne cessa de rire , produisant même par moment les petits gloussements qu'elle haissait pourtant tant .  
Leur combats "épic" comme le qualifiait Harris prit fin lorsque trois petits coups raisonnèrent à la porte pour laisser passer la tête de la servante , Maude et son sourire clairement hésitant .

-"Le repas va être servit ..."

Alors , comme si ils étaient guidé par un instinct primaire , les triplets se redressèrent à l'unisson , figeant la servante entre l'épouvante et crainte .Les trois frères s'élancèrent alors vers la sortie et Maude se mit à trotiner comme elle put vers la grande salle, guidant les enfants visiblement plus décidé à la taquiner qu'à aller manger .Les petits pas pressant de Maude s'éloignèrent suivit du bruit que produisait les triplets , apparemment satisfait de ce qu'ils provoquaient chez la servante .

Se relevant seulement une fois le bruit provoqué par cette pseudo course poursuive dissipé , Mérida s'élança à leur poursuite , dévalant les escalier de la tour . Pourtant , une fois au rez de chaussé , elle se stoppa net , braquant son regard sur une porte au fond d'un couloir qu'elle n'avait alors encore jamais remarqué .La porte s'ouvrait et se refermait lentement comme rythmé par la respiration du château si ce dernier avait put respiré .Le regard braqué sur la dite porte , la rousse fronça les sourcils , tentant de se souvenir de se couloir mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit . Elle fit un pas dans se direction , puis un second , comme si il était impossible de faire autrement que d'aller voir ce que cachait cette porte mais des voix se firent entendre à quelques couloirs de la , dans la salle à manger , ramenant subitement Mérida à la réalité . Elle devait aller manger , l'on l'attendait .Alors , elle s'éloigna à grand pas , accélérant même de crainte de changer subitement d'avis si elle restait aussi près de ce couloir.

Elle fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle à manger alors que ses parents et ses frères c'étaient déjà servit . Pourtant , personne ne mangeait réellement et pour cause Fergus racontait une fois encore son histoire qu'il décrivait sans cesse comme épic , celle ou il avait fait face à Mor'du. Elinor , lisait son courrier alors que les triplets semblait se lamenter sur leurs assiettes , prenant place à table tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par sa mère , la rousse se mit à écouter sans réellement y accorder la moindre attention , l'histoire de son père .

-"C'est alors que surgit de nul part , l'ours le plus gros que l'on ait jamais vu , la peau tailladée par les armes des guerriers tombés au combats !Sur sa tête ? Une cicatrice et un oeil crevé ! J'ai sortit mon épée et SLACK! un seul coup de griffe, mon épée se brisa et je me retrouvais avec une jambe en moins , l'horrible monstre n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée !"

Un sourire presque moqueur s'étale sur les lèvres de Mérida , plus qu'habituer à entendre cette histoire que Fergus racontait avec cette même passion à chaque repas ou moment que la famille passait ensemble , l'entendre était tellement courant que chacun des enfants Dunbroch étaient capable de citer mot pour mot ce face à face légendaire entre cet ours monstrueux et leur père .Se faisant violence pour ne pas rire , l'ainée de la famille détourna le regard pour ignorer son père , mimant maintenant son altercation avec une cuisse de poulet .  
Le reste du repas se passa comme chaque soir , le roi meublait la conversation pendant que la reine , lisait son courrier alors que les triplés tentaient une attaque , rapidement stoppée par leur mère .

-"Les Scottish organisent une compétition nocturne près du lac ...Il serait intéressant que nous y allions ."

Alors , comme un seul homme , les gens peuplant cette table se redressèrent comme un seul homme , leur regard braqué vers la reine , comme si ils tentaient de vérifier si cette invitation venait bien d'elle et n'était pas une invention de leur esprit . Elinor n'était pas du genre à participer aux évênements non-officiels et encore moins du genre à prévenir au dernier moment . Réalisant leur soudaine chance , les hommes de la famille se ruèrent vers la sortie , de peur que la reine ne change subitement d'avis .Mérida voulu les suivre mes réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait laissé ses battes dans sa chambre .Il est vrai que ça ne la dérangeait pas d'y aller pieds nus mais sa mère verrait sans aucun doute cela d'un très mauvais oeil et ce n'était pas le moment de se la mettre à dos , surtout qu'elle semblait de si bonne humeur tout à coup .

-"Je vais aller au lac avec tes frères et son père , rejoins nous dès que tu auras récupéré tes chaussures ."

La rousse resta surprise face à l'attitude de sa mère si bien que lorsque cette dernière quitta la pièce , Mérida n'avait pas su lui répondre . L'adolescent resta un moment plantée la , seule à table comme pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de se lever d'un bon pour aller chercher ses bottes. Quittant rapidement la salle à mangée , elle ne tarda pas à arriver à l'escalier de la tour mais se stoppa net à son pied .Le couloir qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure ...Il n'était plus la .  
Tout à coup , elle oublia cette compétition au lac et la raclée qu'elle pouvait infliger aux autres , la tête inclinée comme si le fait de changer son angle de vision lui permettrait de comprendre la situation . Sans hésiter , elle posa ses mains contre le mur , pensant , un court instant que les pierres n'étaient que des illusions mais non , le mur était réel .  
Les sourcils froncé , Mérida ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne devenait pas folle .Non , elle avait vu ce tunnel , elle s'était même engagée dans ce dernier , vers cette porte grinçante , semblant produire de bruit au même rythme qu'une respiration humaine .Ce couloir plongé dans l'ombre , ne menant qu'à une seule et unique porte ...Elle l'avait vu , elle en était sure .

-"Tu es perdue ? "

Mérida fit soudainement volte face , surprise alors que son coeur venait s'écraser contre sa cage thoracique avec une force étonnant comme pour hurler à la place de la rousse à quel point elle avait eu peur .

-"C'est juste un mur .  
-J'aime bien contempler les murs .  
-Haha...C'est une passion comme les autres , princesse .  
-Mérida suffira .  
-Je ne suis pas sur que l'on me laisse t'appeler comme cela en publique , ni même que l'on me laisse te tutoyer en fait .  
-Disons que c'est peu courant que l'on le fasse mais ma mère sera surement la seule à te faire une remarque .Elle est attachée au en fait ... Qui es tu , je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu ici ou même en ville ...  
\- L'on m'appelle Blue , je suis chargé des livraisons , on ne me voit pas souvent ."

Un sourire ornait les lèvres de son interlocuteur et Mérida détailla l'inconnu du regard , bien qu'elle ne puisse pas y voir quand chose dans la pénombre .Les cheveux en bataille , le regard fuyant, il se comportait comme les serviteurs du chateau et habituellement , la rousse n'y voyait aucun mal mais la , c'était différent , ce garçon avait son age !

-"Et bien, Blue , tu ne participes pas à la compétition au lac ?  
-Hm ? Non , je crois que je préfère contempler les murs avec toi .  
-Allergique au sport ?  
-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très doué mais je n'y vais pas parce que je n'ai pas réellement d'amis ici , je suis juste un livreur ."

Un sourire , un bref haussement d'épaule et le jeune homme se rapprocha de la princesse pour regarder le mur , comme si il croyait réellement en son piètre mensonge .Il ne faisait peut être ça que par sympathie ? Mérida appréciait le geste et se retourna pour contempler le fameux mur , un sourire aux lèvres .Leur conversation par la suite ne fut pas réellement des plus intéressante , ils discutèrent de la forme des pierres , les comparants à des habitants du village ou à des éléments de leur vie de tout les jours .Si bien qu'en fin de compte, Mérida oublia la compétition au bord du lac et passa la soirée à contempler un mur avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas et si l'on le lui avait dit une telle chose plus tot à table , elle ne l'aurait jamais cru . Le fait est qu'en restant au chateau , elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure qui tournait , elle n'entendit même pas sa famille rentrer , elle loupa l'heure à laquelle elle était censée aller se coucher , l'heure ou sa séance dans l'animatron prenait fin .  
Debout à côté de Blue , elle discutait au sujet d'un trou dans le mur qui semblait être destiné à laisser des mots doux d'ames soeurs torturé ne pouvant se voir , insistant sur le fait qu'elle trouvait ce genre de relation idiote lorsque que tout à coup, elle se sentit vaciller et tomber en arrière . La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Blue , paniqué qui tentait de stopper sa chute .

* * *

Mérida se redressa d'un coup , c'est à dire nettement plus vite qu'à l'habitude . Elle était dans la salle de l'animatron , tout allait bien , ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était que de la réalité virtuelle .Le souffre cour , elle retira les lunettes et le casque qu'elle avait sur la tête pour ensuite arracher d'un geste presque rageur les capteurs et autres fils qu'elle avait sur le corps ,censé s'assurer de son état .

-"Hey , princesse , tout vas bien ?  
-Non ! Enfin si , c'est juste que ...Je n'étais pas couché , j'ai oublié et du coup ...  
-Ha ... Ca fait bizarre , non ?  
-C'est épouvantable , oui ."

La jeune femme se passa une mains sur le visage lachant un soupir rageur tout en tentant de reprendre son sang froid . Rapidement , elle se leva pour ramasser ses affaires et filer . Ce qu'il lui fallait , c'était une nuit de repos alors elle se mit presque à trottiner pour quitter le studio ,si bien qu' elle réussit à avoir le métro précédent celui qu'elle prenait habituellement de justesse . Assise contre la vitre , Mérida jouait avec les manches de sa chemise à carreaux , repensant alors aux derniers instants de sa séance , de sa chute et de l'air si effrayé de Blue ...Ce garçon était étrange et son prénom ne faisait que fortifier cette impression . "Blue" qui oserait nommer sa descendance de la sorte ? Personne , si ? Mais son attitude , cette expression qu'il avait eu ... Tout cela mettait mal à l'aise la rousse qui trouvait tout à coup ses séances bien trop réalistes .

-"Tiens , tu ne portes pas ton casque pour une fois .  
-Serait ce la voix mélodieuse de ce cher Eugène ?  
-Ho , ait pitié , je suis bien trop épuisé que pour répondre à tes taquineries ce soir .  
-Dure journée ?  
-Je me suis fait coursé par Maximus et une grande partie de la garde royale du coup l'animateur de ce maudit cheval en a profité .  
-Un cheval ?  
-Maximus anime un cheval ."

Eugène se laissa tomber à côté de la rousse avec autant de grace qu'en avait eu Raiponce ce midi . Il est vrai que ce gars habitait à quelques stations de celle ou s'arrêtait Mérida mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment jugé bon de tenter de lui parler et pour cause , elle ne le connaissait pas .L'adolescente remit en place le col de sa chemise et bien qu'elle soit encore un peu surprise par le rôle de Maximus , elle ne rajouta pas un mot , même si les plaisanteries sur le sujet pouvaient être nombreuses, bien trop pensive .

-" Et toi ?  
-Comment ça moi ?  
-Comment se fait il que tu aies l'air aimable et que ton casque , semblable à une deuxième peau ne soit pas sur tes oreilles ?  
-Ha ... Ca ?Je mourrais d'envie de que tu viennes me parler .  
-Tu sais , il aurait été plus simple de dire que tu ne voulais pas en parler . Je respecte , je ne te forcerai pas à m'en dire plus .

-...  
-Je ne dormais pas lors de la fin de ma séance .  
-C'est horrible , hein ?  
-Le pire , c'est que je n'étais pas seule et lorsque je suis tombée , enfin , que mon double numérique est tombé , j'ai vu la crainte déformer le visage des gens autour de moiet je ne pouvais pas leur demander à mon réveil si tout allait bien parce que ce ne sont que des données numériques , pas de réelles personnes.  
-Ca t'as secoué à ce point ?  
-Disons juste que pendant un instant ... J'ai vraiment cru en l'humanité de ces gens .J'ai presque cru qu'ils étaient réels .  
-Si ça tombe ...Ils le sont .  
-Très drôle , Eugène .  
-Non , je suis sérieux . Tu connais pas les histoires que l'on raconte sur les studios ? L'on dit que tout ceux qui sont mort durant les tournages , animateur , producteur ou même styliste hantent encore les lieux et viennent se glisser dans les animations pour laisser une dernière image d'eux au monde ...  
-Mais ce ne sont que ça , des histoires . Personne ne meurt lors des production , c'est stupide !  
-Vas savoir ...Enfin , ça ne sert à rien de prendre tout ça trop au sérieux , hm ? "

Eugène rit et se tut pour le reste du trajet alors que Mérida se remémorait ses propos . Ce qu'il disait n'était que de la fiction , non ? Personne ne pouvait mourir lors d'un tournage et encore moins venir hanter numériquement une animation ... Non ? Non pas que cette histoire lui fasse peur mais ...C'était triste , non ? L'adolescent était encore concentrée sur cette histoire lorsque le métro s'arrêta enfin à sa station et qu'Eugène dut la pousser hors du wagon pour ne pas qu'elle soit forcée de descendre au prochain arrêt . Alors , une fois dans les rues de son quartier , retournant lentement vers son foyer , Mérida s'interrogea encore sur ce qu'avait dit Eugène . Peut être qu'il avait tort et que Blue n'était rien qu'un figurant un peu attachant faisant une brève apparition dans une fiction , juste assez importante que pour des tas de filles "folles" de ce personnage puisse créer des tas de "ship" à leur sujet .Pas de fantomes , pas de théories absurde , juste un tas de données informatique .

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne , elle n'avait plus que quelques mois à tenir , à subir les séances et puis , elle retournerait au lycée avec ses amis .  
Tout ça n'était que temporaire , comme la compassion que ressentait Mérida pour Blue .

* * *

 **VOILA! Le deuxième chapitre , enfin , il devait y avoir des tas d'autres choses mais je me suis rendue compte que plus d'information rendrait se chapitre plus long , lassant et fatigant à lire qu'il ne l'était déjà alors ...Il était intéressant de parler peu à peu de tout ça , non? Il est cinq heure du matin , je viens de finir et je crois que je suis la seule à comprendre ce que j'écris maintenant .Enfin , bref , voila , voila , je suis contente de voir que cette histoire est lue parce que ça compte beaucoup pour moi (surtout après tout ce temps à hésiter avant de poster ) et que du coup , savoir que j'ai des lecteurs m'encouragent à écrire avec plus d'application pour essayer d'avoir un certain rythme entre chaque chapitre , voila , voila !  
Merci de votre lecture ! :D  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur:** Arzamastsev (enfin , moi , je ne sais pas si mon pseudo aura ou non changé lorsque vous lirez ceci :o )

 **Titre:** It's just a game.

 **Les couples:** Pour le moment , aucun , je mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure des chapitres .

 **Rating:** Eum ... Je ne sais pas vraiment , normalement , il n'y a rien de trash , si il devait arriver quelque chose d'un peu plus malsain ou je ne sais quoi dans le genre , je changerai :o  
 **  
Synopsis:** Les animations sont tiré de la réalité virtuelle depuis toujours, réalisé à l'aide de l'animatron,les productions ont multiplié leurs chiffres d'affaire par dix mais par leur soif d'argent,ils ont rendu leur inventions hors de controle et pousse les choses encore plus loin alors que Mérida devient de force animatrice pour "Brave",elle se retrouve coincée au milieu de cette histoire.

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Disney (oui , bon , sauf l'OC , j'avoue :') ) tout comme l'histoire d'origin #LeMondeDeMerida

 **Réponses aux avis :**

 **Guest:** Huw ! Désolé , je suis désolée , je suis timide , faut pas m'en vouloir ! :o  
Mais non , cette fois , j'ai lu ton avis dès que je l'ai vu (sache que la , ça ne se voit pas mais je suis fière de moi !)  
Bon , je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu voulais dire , honte à moi , au sujet de la différence avec la relation qu'à Mérida avec sa mère .  
Sinon , j'adore aussi la scène de la course poursuite ! La première fois que je l'ai vu , j'ai beaucoup rit !

 **Petit plus :** Désolé pour le retard mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil , j'ai du m'absenter pour passer des examens mais je suis de nouveau la ! Héhéhé !

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Assise sur son lit , Mérida contemplait la porte face à elle à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose .Elle n'avait pas très bien dormit , comme le prouvait sa chevelure , encore plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée **.** C'était stupide et affligeant à avouer mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à sa séance de la veille . Ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter de la sorte pour quelqu'un , alors , pour quelques lignes de codes ... C'était parfaitement illogique et pourtant ...Elle était réveillée alors qu'il n'était pas encore sept heure , un dimanche ,c'est à dire lors de son seul et unique jours de congé . Elle qui défendait son droit à la grasse matinée depuis des années auprès de sa chère mère, avait tout à coups l'impression de bafouer ses propres lois .D'un geste lent , Mérida repoussa les dizaines de boucles rousse qui lui barrait la vue pour se laisser retomber sur son lit , laissant échapper un bruit , parfaite union entre un soupir et un grognement .Elle avait l'impression d'être l'une de ces filles semblable à ... A ... A Fleur , tiens ! Du genre à ressentir toutes les émotions puissance dix , bien que pour le moment , il n'y ait que la culpabilité qui se fasse sentir .  
Dans l'immédiat , il était vrai qu'il n'y avait que ça , cette vision de ce gars , de cet inconnu et de son visage si inquiet qui revenait sans cesse dans les souvenirs de la rousse . Comment pouvait on avoir une telle expression pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait même pas ? Ce n'était tout de même pas son rang qui provoquait une telle chose , si ? C'était comme si ...Comme si il la connaissait depuis bien longtemps et c'était certainement ce qui rendait cette expérience si éprouvante .Son attitude , son regard trahissant une panique des plus présente ... Ce n'était qu'un bug , voila , c'était surement de ça dont parlait Jiminy l'autre jour . Mérida devrait lui en parler parce que c'était juste ça ...Quelque chose à corriger et tout le monde serait d'accord avec ça .

L'adolescente repoussa sa couverture d'un geste rageur , elle n'aimait pas être comme ça , elle n'aimait pas que l'on la dévie de ce qu'elle était habituellement , elle avait l'impression , la maintenant , en tant que victime de cette dérangeante inquiétude , d'être fragile et ça , ce n'était pas dans ses gênes , ni dans ses habitudes . Son lit lui semblait trop grand , sa chambre immense et elle , elle était petite , si petite .  
D'un coup , elle attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage , hurlant à pleins poumons toute sa frustration avant de se lever d'un bon , veillant à remettre en place ce qui lui servait de pyjama et de se décider à descendre parce que quitte à être levée si tot , autant profiter de son temps pour manger assez que pour l'empêcher de bouger par la suite , assez que pour rivaliser avec ce qu'engloutissait son père , tiens !

Au pied des escaliers en bois , Mérida frissonna lorsque ses orteilles touchèrent le carrelage , bon sang ... Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas prit la peine de déjeuner à la maison et qui plus est , sans être dans l'urgence ou déjà en retard ? Doucement , elle se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer , maudissant son manque de jugeote , elle aurait du prendre son gilet ou quelque chose dans le genre mais si elle remontait maintenant ... Sa mère lui tomberait certainement dessus avec une voix insupportable à une telle heure pour parler du manque de grace de sa fille et en demandant à tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait , c'est à dire beaucoup , ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir une fille comme celle la .

Lorsque Mérida ouvrit le frigo de la cuisine , elle ne put que râler en constatant qu'il était affreusement vide . De plus , pas de pain , de chocolat , ni de pate à tartiner quelconque , sans oublier de préciser que ses frères étant déjà passé par la , il n'y avait plus le moindre gouté ou dessert pouvant servir de petit déjeuné dans la maison . Alors , Mérida se retrouva à marmonner dans la salle à manger avec devant elle trois part de pizza à peine réchauffée par le micro-onde .  
Lorsque le reste de la famille descendit enfin , les triplets ne firent que passé , armé de gaufres , de petits gâteaux et d'autres choses pour aller dans leur cabane au fond du jardin, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils manigançait quelque chose et donc , que quiconque venant le déranger subirait les dégats de leur farce du moment , ce qui était souvent indélébile , pénible , dangereux , agaçant et parfois , inflammable .Le père de famille , lui se contenta de passer rapidement , il déjeunait toujours au bureau et il bossait tout les jours , comme Elinor en fait , qui suivit son mari mais s'arrêta en remarquant sa fille dans la cuisine . Elle aurait pu faire des tas de remarques , sur la présence de l'adolescente de si bon matin au rez de chaussés ou sur le fait qu'elle était heureuse de la voir mais non , tout ce la aurait été trop beau , trop facile , la femme se mit à raler sur le fait que sa fille n'avait aucune tenue , qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger ce genre de chose au petit déjeuné , que cela manquait de classe , de charme , de féminité , ce que Mérida ignora , juste pour pouvoir engloutir ce qu'il restait de sa troisième part de pizza pour filer dans sa chambre , marmonnant un "oui-oui" la bouche pleine alors que sa mère lui hurlait presque de ranger son assiette avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre .

L'ainée referma la porte derrière elle , se laissant glisser contre alors qu'elle tentait , en vain , de finir sa part de pizza .

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard , la part de pizza enfin avalée , lavée , habillée et vaguement coiffée que Mérida se demandait enfin ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée . Ses amis s'occupait de quelque chose pour le lycée , une histoire de char ou quelque chose dans le genre , tout ce que la rousse avait retenu , en toute sincérité ,était :"Non , on ne peut pas te voir dimanche ." .Magnifique , vraiment , que faire de son seul jour de congé lorsque les gens peuplant sa vie et qui avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt ne pouvait pas la voir ? Elle aurait du y être , elle aurait râlé à coté de ses amis , des guirlandes pendant sur ses bras alors qu'Angus s'occupait de ce fichu char avec un aisance effrayante et que Maude , tentait d'être une élève exemplaire mais non , il y avait eu cette "sublime opportunité " et au lieu d'être au lycée , à dormir en cours en se demandant en quoi la matière qu'elle voyait l'aiderai plus tard , la rousse se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre un dimanche alors que l'on approchait à peine de l'heure à laquelle il était vaguement acceptable de se lever à ses yeux .

Ce ne fut qu'au moment ou Mérida projetait de massacrer sa chambre à coups d'épée en bois qu'elle remarqua son téléphone . Ce dernier clignotait furieusement , signe qu'elle avait reçu un message . Vague sourire aux lèvres , elle crut en un miracle ,allant même jusqu'à penser que ses amis avaient abandonné leurs projets pour venir la voir mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur des petits messages , truffé de smileys idiot et presque agaçant signé d'Eugène .

"Hey , la furie ! J'ai ton numéro , c'est pas génial ? ;) ^^ "  
"Je m'ennuie , viens , on fait un truc ! ** :D :P "  
"Bon , je suis en bas de chez toi , bouge l'arrière train qui te sert de derrière , j'ai froid . :( :'( :o "

L'espace d'un instant , la rousse ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment est ce que Fleur pouvait supporter quelqu'un comme Eugène plus d'une journée et puis , comment pouvait il avoir l'air d'un prince ? Le ken de Barbie avait l'air plus viril et appréciable , pourtant , Mérida l'avait en horreur . La rousse jeta un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir qu'effectivement , un idiot en t-shirt , l'attendait , un sourire clairement niait aux lèvres . Oui , bon , Mérida ne le voyait pas , il lui tournait le dos ,mais c'était clair et plus qu'évident qu'il arborait ce sourire .Après avoir marmonné une dizaine de plaintes , l'adolescente attrapa sa veste pour sortir , elle était visiblement dans un moment d'intense sympathie et puis , si Eugène restait la , il serait la victime des triplets , pire encore , ce serait à Mérida de nettoyer les dégats .

-" Ma furie préférée !"

La rousse venait à peine de sortir et refermait encore la porte lorsque la si mélodieuse voix de son collègue parvint à ses oreilles .

-"Eugène ...Comment est ce que tu as eu mon numéro , non , mieux encore , comment as tu eu mon adresse ?  
-Bah , je ressemble pas mal à mon personnage ! "

La jeune femme resta muette , dévisageant son interlocuteur et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire parce que contrairement à d'autres , elle ne lisait pas les histoires des autres productions , ni les fiches des autres personnages .Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à maudire les heures qu'elle passait dans les studios .Visiblement , Eugène finit par le comprendre et ajouta , la mine sérieuse :

-"C'est un voleur , si il se contente des biens précieux , je préfère les données numériques ce qui me permet d'avoir des information ayant de la valeur , comme ton adresse et ton numéro .  
-Et à quoi ça te sers d'être la? Je ne suis pas Fleur .Je ne suis pas folle de joie à chaque fois que je vois quelqu'un .  
-Et bien ... Figure toi que j'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier dans le metro .  
-Je suis assez septique .  
-Et bien si , figure toi que je réfléchis beaucoup , en tout cas , si il n'y a pas de tarte aux pommes en jeu . Enfin , soit , j'ai fait des recherches hier sur les studios et Maximus a jugé bon que je t'en parle .  
-Et qu'est ce que tu as trouvé de si intéressant ?  
-Les studios ne sont pas nets Mérida , il y a des tas de zones d'ombres .  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Ho aller ! Ne joues pas à ça avec moi , je sais que tu as aussi des doutes !  
-Non , je n'en ai pas , tu te fais des idées Eugène et tu devrais arrêter d'imaginer des choses pareilles , tu aurais de gros problèmes si l'on venait à apprendre ce que tu as fait .  
-Je pensais que tu voudrais en savoir plus .Tu avais l'air si septique hier et puis , t'es la seule à ne pas t'émerveiller dès qu'il se passe un truc la bas .Enfin ...T'as surement raison , je me fais des idées , ce n'est surement rien , juste des comptes bancaires dans un paradis discale. Je vais abandonner mes recherches et me concentrer sur autre chose , d'accord "princesse" ?"

Sur ces mots , Eugène fit volte face et s'en alla d'un pas trainant sans savoir ce qu'il venait de faire , sans ce douter une seconde du doute qu'il venait d'imposer à la rousse mais si les studios n'étaient vraiment pas net ? Si Eugène avait raison , Mérida ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire confiance , à lui comme à n'importe qui d'autre en fait .Elle se mordit alors furieusement la lèvre inférieur , elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter , pas maintenant mais il lui fallait des réponses et pour ça , il lui suffisait d'aller aux studios .  
Ce fut alors sans réellement y faire attention qu'elle finit dans la station de metro , bien trop pensive que pour s'en empêcher . De nature impulsive , la fille Dunbroch ne pouvait pas contredire son instinct qui lui hurlait d'aller chercher des réponses à la source du problème et donc , pas la même occasion , à l'endroit qu'elle appréciait le moins : les studios .

* * *

Depuis quelques minutes , Mérida avançait à pas de loup dans le studio chargé de son animation , il lui avait fallu bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour "infiltrer" l'endroit sans prendre le risque de croiser qui que ce soit .  
Pourtant ,malgré ses efforts , elle avait finit en face à face Fleur qui , après une courte conversation , lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours des tas d'animateurs les jours fériés,que beaucoup avait du mal à se passer des studios plus d'une journée et la blonde avait aussi insisté sur le fait que Mérida avait le droit à une chambre ici , soulignant le fait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partager une chambre avec elle .S'en était suivit de brèves salutations et un sourire , un peu trop niais de Fleur avant que cette dernière ne fille , encore affublée de son costume . Avait elle tourné aujourd'hui ? Non , pas possible , Eugène était en ville . Peut être que l'animatrice de Raiponce vivait son rêve d'enfant un peu trop à fond ? Oui , c'était surement ça .  
Un soupir échappa à la rousse avant de se glisser dans la salle de contrôle , repère des ingénieurs et du producteur , zone interdite pour la simple animatrice qu'elle était . Elle reste un moment figée , incapable de savoir ou chercher, toutes les machines clignotaient furieusement , leur ronronnement constant , si elle venait à faire une fausse manipulation ...  
Il fallait être cohérent , l'adolescente n'avait pas peur d'abimer quoi que ce soit ,ni même d'effacer l'entièreté des donnés , non , ce qu'elle craignait , c'était la possibilité que l'une de ces machines , une fois déréglée , dénoncerait son passage auprès des techniciens . Alors , avec une grande délicatesse , elle se mit à fouiller dans la paperasse , dans les notes éparpillées avec une organisation précaire sur les tables , les portes et même les murs .  
Pourtant , rien , il n'y avait rien , pas de grands dossier avec comme indication :TOP SECRET ! , ni de clef usb oubliée , non , rien .La rousse se redressa , repoussant ses cheveux en arrière , elle était agacée de ne rien trouver de concret , rien qui puisse lui permettre de confirmer les dires d'Eugène ou au contraire , de la rassurer , non , les fichiers ne disaient tout simplement rien .

Le regard de l'animatrice finit par glisser sur une porte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à alors pas encore remarquée , à peine visible derrière toutes les machines peuplant la pièce , d'instinct , elle tenta de l'ouvrir , mais rien , alors , elle insista un peu plus mais la porte resta close . Un juron lui échappa , la clef devait être la , dans les parages , à portée de main pour pouvoir aller et venir ou pire , elle était à la ceinture de l'un des techniciens ?  
Mérida retourna alors à la table la plus proche , à la recherche de ce qui pouvait ressembler à une clef ou mieux , un tourne vis , un marteau voir même de la laque et un briquet. La jeune femme se figea alors , juste une seconde , en réalisant que ses frères déteignaient dangereusement sur elle .Retournant à ses recherches après ce cours instant , elle fouillait les tiroirs du bureau sans rien trouver de bien intéressant ou qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une clef.

-"Tu t'es perdue , princesse ? "

Mérida se redressa d'un coup , son regard tombant sur Jiminy . Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte , les bras croisés , il attendait une réponse .  
Plus d'une fois , Jimmy lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin d'aide , elle ne devait pas hésité , qu'il était la pour ça . Le réalisateur dégageait cette...Sympathie , cette gentillesse , lui , plus que quiconque méritait de savoir ce qu'il se passait parce qu'il ne pouvait que l'ignorer ...Non ? C'était quelqu'un de bien , ça crevait les yeux mais ...Il y avait ce doute et le fait que Mérida avait décrété , i peine quelques minutes qu'elle ne ferait confiance à personne d'autre qu'elle même .  
Alors , il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse , longtemps et certainement pas ici , ce qu'il lui fallait , c'était une échappatoire . Elle ne pouvait pas fuir en courant , ni dire la vérité , il lui fallait quelque chose de sincère , quelque chose qu'elle connaissait ...Ho non , il n'y avait qu'une chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout .

-" Ho non , je suis désolée , je voulais te parler mais tu n'étais pas la , alors , je cherchais de quoi te laisser un message mais pas moyen de trouver une feuille vierge dans tout ce bazar ! C'est que tu es très demandé et que je voulais discuter un peu avec toi..."

L'adolescente repoussa quelques unes de ses boucles rousses ,jouant presque avec ses cheveux tout en tentant de dissimuler un sourire mal à l'aise . Ce malaise n'était pas du à cette pseudo pseudo déclaration d'amour à peine dissimulée ou d'une pitoyable demande pour un rencard qu'elle venait de faire, loin de la , c'était surtout parce que le fait de ressembler à une pré-ado amoureuse la dérangeait .Pourtant , ça fonctionnait , ce piètre mensonge et sa médiocre comédie avait eu raison de la méfiance de son interlocuteur . Jiminy se redressait déjà , les mains dans les poches de son jeans et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres .

-" Et bien , tu peux me le dire maintenant , non ?  
-En fait , je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur une chose ...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je me demandais juste si vous faisiez des séances d'animation le dimanche.  
-Ha ... Euh ... Oui , pour ceux qui vivent aux studios , dans certains cas , sous la demande des animateurs , l'ont peu faire trois jours , deux nuit d'animation,pourquoi ?  
-J'aimerai faire ça ...  
-C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
-Euh ... Oui , oui !  
-Alors ... Je peux te proposer de prendre un café avec moi ? "

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle , la rousse écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son interlocuteur un bref instant , alors la ...Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça . Il fallait être réaliste , elle ne pouvait pas fuir , pas maintenant , pas sans prendre le risque d'éveiller les soupçons .  
Elle était finie , ses frères l'avaient changée , c'était un fait !Alors , si au début , ce ne fut que quelques excuses , marmonnée qui échappèrent à la rousse , ce fut au final un :"oui" qui échappa à la jeune femme .

* * *

Assise à la terrasse d'un café des studios , Mérida faisait tourner entre ses doigts une tasse turquoise , bon sang , qu'est ce qu'elle haissait cette couleur .Depuis un peu plus d'une heure , Jiminy et la rousse était la , à discuter avec une facilité déconcertante .Pourtant , intérieurement , Mérida était tout sauf alaise , elle mourait d'envie de filer mais le sourire de Jimmy , sa sympathie et cette aura confiance empêchait l'ainée des Dunbroch de filer .De plus , elle se sentait déjà assez coupable avec Blue , il ne fallait pas rajouter à ça une fuite face à Jimmy après avoir peut être mit sa carrière en danger en ayant fouillé son poste d'enregistrement .

Et pourtant , qu'est ce qu'elle était tentée de fuir , elle ne c'était jamais autant ennuyée . Jiminy était quelqu'un de très beau , pâle , les yeux vert , les cheveux brun coiffé en arrière et un sourire inspirant constamment la confiance sur les lèvres , il avait une vie exemplaire , maitrisait plus de choses que n'importe qu'elle être normalement constitué et bien qu'il soit célibataire , cet homme avait tout du mari ou du petit ami idéal .  
C'était peut être cet abus de perfection qui agaçait la rousse ou était ce ses sujets de conversation ? Non parce que c'était mignon au début de l'entendre parler de son boulot et de la programmation mais au bout d'une heure , Mérida avait l'impression d'être en cours de latin ou de math . Plus le temps passait et plus sa table était comparable à un agréable coussin mais elle lutait tant bien que mal , tout en se maudissant de s'être fait grillée de la sorte .  
Jimmy était repartit dans le café pour commander alors que la jeune femme n'avait même pas encore finit sa première tasse , le cappuccino et autres boisson , bien plus semblable à du lait chaud qu'à du café ne lui plaisaient pas réellement .Le bon coté des choses , c'était qu'à cet instant , elle avait au moins la paix . Son regard balaya la terrasse , se posa sur chaque personne peuplant l'endroit , sur ces filles qui fixait , tout en gloussant , Jiminy , avec leurs beau rêves , leurs pseudo envie d'existence parfaite ou chacune d'entre elles devaient déjà se voir au bras de ce gars , telle une princesse en compagnie de son prince , un cliché des plus déplaisant aux yeux de la rousse .  
Le fait est qu'au moins , la terrasse semblait hors de danger , pas de mademoiselle Charlotte , pas de producteur , d'animateur qu'elle connaissait ou encore de styliste prenant ses mesures à distance dans le but de faire des dizaines de robes pour une princesse d'Ecosse .Elle pouvait alors réfléchir , juste quelques minutes .  
Jiminy semblait digne de confiance , c'était un fait , il n'était intéressé que par ses production et le rendu de la moindre des scène qu'il tournait , si il était un grand méchant , il aurait été plus insistant , plus curieux , il n'aurait pas passé toute leur conversation à se faire un monologue , condensé d'éloges au sujet de l'évolution technologique en animation .  
Eugène , lui , c'était plus compliqué . Au studios , il semblait agaçant et assez , il fallait le dire , stupide mais en dehors , comme ce matin , devant la maison , il avait été ... Etrange . C'était indéfinissable mais il avait eu , l'espace d'un instant un regard si sérieux , comme si il savait quoi faire , quoi prendre , quoi dire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait . Alors , soit ce gars était suicidaire et clairement décidé à faire paraitre la justice ou alors , c'était un membre des studios testant les animateurs . Après tout , c'était un prince , les gens le voyait comme un héro , comme un dieu vivant , les filles se tortillaient devant lui pour attirer son attention , les hommes lui souriait , il était aisé de tirer ce genre d'information de n'importe qui , non ?

Mérida laissa basculer sa tête en arrière , lachant sa tasse , elle pesta , juste un instant , c'était trop compliqué , des histoires de complot , les actes inavouables de la production , ce que les studios cachaient ...Oui , c'était une bonne trame pour un film , un livre ou même un jeu vidéo mais la , dans la réalité , c'était juste de la paranoia due à un manque de sommeil mélangé avec une imagination débordante due au séance d'animatron . Rien d'autre .

Pourtant , l'instinct de la rousse lui hurlait de chercher un peu plus , d'avoir des réponses .Juste pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être traquée , d'être prit au piège , de ne plus être capable de diriger et controler sa propre existence .  
C'était délirant .

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte du poste d'enregistrement , ça confirmerait sans doute ce qu'elle pensait : Elle commençait à devenir folle . Mais pour avoir ce genre de réponse , il fallait qu'elle cherche , qu'elle ait plus de temps , plus de ...  
Et si elle restait constamment dans les studios ? Charlotte en avait parlé , Fleur avait insisté . Les appartements des studios des appartements étaient à disposition des animateurs et puis , ils avaient un accès illimités aux studios et autres locos , non ?  
Puis , si l'on y réfléchissait bien , tout cela n'avait que des avantages , non ?  
Elle pourrait manger ce qu'elle voulait , ne plus entendre sa mère la critiquer , lui faire de petites remarques :"dans le but de l'aider" , sucreries à volonté , indépendance en outrance .C'était un bon plan , le meilleur qu'elle ait eu de la journée probablement .

-"Tu somnoles , j'ai été si long que ça ?  
-Ho , non , du tout , je réfléchissais au boulot , l'animation , tout ça , il faut être à la hauteur .  
-Tu t'en sors très bien jusque maintenant ...Enfin , je dois y aller , Charlotte m'a appelé , on a un bug récalcitrant ...J'ai commandé à emporter du coup , ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Un bug récalcitrant ?  
-Oui , parfois , on trouve dans les films produit par l'animatron quelques incohérence , un personnage d'un autre film , un objet qui n'est pas à sa place , rien de grave , les fans aiment beaucoup ce genre de choses mais parfois , c'est plus grave , un personnage qui pourrait changer l'histoire , un trou dans le décor , ce genre de chose .  
-Et la , c'est quoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas , je n'ai rien vu de particulier , personne n'a rien vu en fait , ça doit être une fausse alerte , Charlotte aime beaucoup ce genre de choses , elle pense qu'il faut toujours être prêt . Enfin , je dois y aller , on se voit demain ."

Encore ce sourire princier , puis , des pas rapides vers le studio . Mérida le fixa un moment avant de se concentrer sur son gobelet . Du lait au café ...Magnifique .La rousse se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie , jetant au passage son horrible "café" dans une plante .Plantée devant le guichet d'entrée , elle avait un magnifique sourire , signifiant clairement au garde dans le guichet :"Tu te souviens du moment ou tu ne voulais pas me laisser entrer ?Ca fait quoi de devoir ravaler sa fierté?"

-"Bonjour , je viens chercher un formulaire pour un appartement."

Il y eut un échange de regard , le garde sembla maudire la rousse avant de fouiller son bureau et de lui tendre une tablette , Mérida fronça les sourcils , tentant de comprendre .

-"C'est plus pratique , chaque employé reçoit une tablette , l'on lui envoie dessus la paperasse et les mails importants , impossible à pirater , contrairement aux formulaires papier , impossible à perdre et puis , en cas de vol , elle grille ."

Pas un mot de plus , le garde avait fait son devoir et replongeait déjà dans la lecture de son magazine de sport , un peu cliché mais bon...  
La rousse s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de voir si elle avait besoin d'aide pour compléter son formulaire . Elle chercha un bref instant , perdue dans les noms tordus auxquels les fichiers avaient eut droit .Sa tablette ne tarda pourtant pas à grésiller , l'écran ce mit à clignoter et c'est alors qu'apparurent sur l'écran, une phrase qui n'avait certainement rien à faire la :"Ne fais confiance à personne ."

L'écran redevint alors normal , et les premières notes du générique de disney se firent entendre alors que le chateau apparaissait sur l'écran .  
Qu'est ce que c'était ? La , ce qu'il venait de se passer , ce n'était pas normal et pire encore , elle ne savait même pas certifier que tout ça c'était vraiment passé ...Si c'était elle qui l'avait imaginé ? Encore cette stupide paranoia ? Ou alors , c'était elle réellement mise en danger ?  
Dans quel merdier Mérida c'était encore mise ?

* * *

 **Voila , voila ! J'avoue que c'est un chapitre qui ne bouge pas beaucoup mais je le trouvais important et puis , il faut bien lui laisser une journée de congé à notre chère animatrice , non ?  
** **J'ai mit du temps à publier la suite et je suis encore une fois désolée mais entre mes examens et ma rentrée scolaire , je n'ai pas été super organisée mais je vais essayer de garder un bon rythme maintenant , je publierai certainement lors des week-ends (ce sont les moments ou j'ai le plus de temps ) et si j'ai un soucis , un retard , ou un chapitre de plus , je vous laisserai toutes les information sur mon profil ! Voila ,voila , merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
